1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver having a ratchet mechanism, in particular to a ratchet mechanism provided in a rear portion of a handle to prevent it from touching accidentally by means of a switch assembly having studs to link a detent at one side to disengage from ratchet teeth of a ratchet head so as to change the turning direction of a tool sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various ratchet hand tools on the market. Each has its special function, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,693 (incorporated herein by reference) which uses a gear to secure and to change the turning direction. The gear may get damaged easily, causing meshing inappropriately.
A ratchet mechanism for a screwdriver, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,070,503, 6,253,654 and 6,854,363, (all of which are incorporated herein by reference) is provided at a front portion or at a front end of a handle, which may accidentally touch an adjusting switch when operating the screwdriver.